User talk:Putridas
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dreaded page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on [[User talk:Roranoa zoro|'my talk page']] if I can help with anything! '-- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 04:35, June 19, 2011' :Have fun :) Your Questions To the silver one. no . . sorry dude but its unfair to the other users as i denied them being allowed to hit him. Also with the Primo Afro one . . it depends on what you want 'please specify which character' to defeat him at . . if marksmanship then again sorry dude but no . . Specify on your characters when you ask aswell please so i can check them out and come up with a good answer, Sorry dude :) 1NF3RNO 22:52, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Checked out his page pretty cool, two problems, 1 - He is always beside Bane so it would be a two on one and they are much faster than it would seem causing your characters defeat, 2 - He uses a gun your character a sword, by time your character reach him he would of fired over 200 bullets and he never misses . . . basically hes never alone as after that he joins the Skyline Pirates. . . and you may have seen that they are an extremely strong crew . . Sorry dude . . Any other questions? P.S. leave your signature after messaging people so they can get back to you faster xD 1NF3RNO 23:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) As gay as it sounds no it would not, Sorry dude. 1NF3RNO 23:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I do have characters that you can collaborate with it depends on the answers to these questions, Question 1: Would you allow your crew to be easily defeated and learn a lesson while being inspired by the mighty Skyline Pirates? Question 2 (if answer to first is no): Is you crew good? bad? just looking to kick some arse? You could face the Orc Pirates? Question 3 (if others are a no go): Would you want your entire crew to go against Nova Blade (Mind they would be defeated with ease) However become inspired by his strength to get stronger and draw closer as a team? 1NF3RNO 23:25, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Urmm, So basically, You want your crew to challenge Nova Blade and get utterly defeated, but then after this you want them to fight against the orc pirates and win? Ok but The orc pirates would start winning at first (due to overwhelming numbers) and then your crew could remember something Nova said to them after he defeated them and then they could all end up getting stronger and defeating the orc pirates?? Does that sound good?? 1NF3RNO 11:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) That depends on my opponent Roronoa Senshi 23:07, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Pehaps you could be a history fight against Burakku. Be prepared to lose. Roronoa Senshi 23:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) He thinks that he's won for a split second, the Burakku decimates him. Roronoa Senshi 23:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but Burakku has never lost, nut you could wound him. You'll still lose though Roronoa Senshi 23:26, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Then, Burakku surprises you and has you at swordpoint. You think you are about to die, but he says that you were a worthy opponent and just knocks you out. Roronoa Senshi 23:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) If you make it, I will help. Kuraigana Island Burakku for training, You for glory Hawkeye Mihawk It rocked the island read his page Roronoa Senshi 23:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC) hi sorry just trying to work out how to use every thing at the mo what was it you wanted what are you looking to do mate pudge48 when you say with do you mean along side or aginst as i say im just geting started but had a look at drautic and he is what i was going to make my first mate like for the pudge piarets also his back story gose well with that of pudge however i will need to increase pudge's bounty as it is low compared to his have a look and see what you think sounds good ill put that in in just a bit Busy Sorry, but i'm busy with something right now. You mean me? I don't mind collaborating, but i'd like to know if you were directing the question at me or Red falcon Randy. I have no clue as to how to do anything on this wiki other than add blogs. If you could answer my question, I would be very grateful. I'm awfully confused at the moment, as I was trying to start adding a DF, but it didn't turn out so well... (Also, I can't believe you came up with the Hone Hone no Mi! I had that idea in my head for months and wanted to add it to this wiki as a Paramecia... T_T Oh well, first come, first serve, and all that. Great minds think alike, huh?) Wyvern 0m3g4 06:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool. It proves there really is nothing new under the sun. I'm definately as surprised as you are to know we had the same idea. So far, I haven't added my character yet (as I don't know how. Or to be precise, I don't how to do so the right way.) And the funny thing is, he (the captain of my fictional crew) was originally set up to have eaten the Hone Hone no Mi. If I can get some help, i'd be more than willing to work with you. The more the merrier, you know? ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 06:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. I like that idea, but because I know what I want this character to be (name's Jolly D. Chris by the way,) how about a Draw Draw Fruit? Has anyone made that yet? He could draw images, words, and pictures for espionage, reconaissance, or fighting. How does that sound? I just thought of it. Wyvern 0m3g4 06:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Art Art Fruit. Nice, I like that better than Draw Draw Fruit. ^_^ So now I need to make Chris' page. If you know how, i'd be grateful. (Edit: I checked out the Dreaded Pirates, and I like them. They're cool. I'm sure Chris would gladly be a Dreaded Pirate.) Wyvern 0m3g4 07:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the link, man. It helps a lot. And I mean A LOT. I agree on making my own crew. I'll try my best to do so. Also, since 1NF3RNO called dibs, i'll try other ideas. Maybe Chris can create sculptures? I planned on having him be some kind of artistic pirate, so I was hoping his DF power, or skill for that matter, would involve some kind of art (if you've ever read/watched Naruto, then think of Deidara's "Art", or Sasori's "Art". It's something like that, but considerably less creepy and evil.) I'm sure something will pop up, but if not, i'll go with your Core Core Fruit idea. Again, thanks Putridas. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 07:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! It'd be a great idea! It could be a Logia! He could make weapons, armor... Kinda like the Wax Wax Fruit, but with clay. XD I'm currently trying to create my crew's page (Jolly Pirates,) but i'm not sure if i'm doing it right. Users are supposed to copy everything BUT the template and "help and advice" sections, right? I've been trying to, but it's making the page messy. ...Yeah, I have a long way to go, heh heh. And I forgot to ask earlier (sorry for not doing so earlier.) When you say our crews should be allies, you mean they'll each be independant crews, yet they are on friendly terms? Or do you want Chris and any other Jolly Pirate to leave the crew and join the Dreaded Pirates? I'm fine with either. (Also, I feel like i've seen your name somewhere before.) Wyvern 0m3g4 07:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I got a little bit done. I've finally made a page for the Jolly Pirates as you can see. As I continue to create more ideas, i'll be sure to edit them in. I'm just glad to have added something. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 08:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Sorry for jumping the gun there a bit. OK, so it's agreed then. I've already gone and made a page for the Clay Clay Fruit if you're interested. I'm going to start making Chris' own page either today or tomorrow when I have time. Wyvern 0m3g4 11:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re Hi,I only provide tech help on the wikia(I didnt make a single Char/Crew here!)...and I'm doubtful how you call a 15 year old a mister!(lol joking!)